Caicus's Princess
by Rinata Kuiichi
Summary: Mia has been on Mobius for ten years, and finally something happens! Kidnapped by Shadow, she learns secrets about herself she's never know. What are her charms for? Who's the Darkness? Why is she on Mobius in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

On the planet of Caicus, a war had broken out between the planet and an entity called the Darkness. The Darkness wanted to control the Elemental shards. Caicus's greatest weapon and power source. They were a set of 9 shards, each a different shape, stone, color, and a certain quality. The first was the shape of a purple stone shaped as an eye, this was the psychic shard; next was an ice-blue stone in the shape of a diamond, that was ice; 3rd, was actual diamond in the shape of a star, that was cosmos; 4th, a a dark green colored leaf, that was earth; 5th, a yellow-red colored stone in the shape of a flame, fire; 6th was a deep blue tear drop shaped stone, water; 7th was a clouded stone in the shape, of well, a cloud, it signified air; 8th was a yellow-orange coloered stone in the shape of a sun, that was light, and finally 9th, a black onyx cresent moon, it signified darkness. Those who controlled these shards would be unstoppable. But, unfortunetly, only one child of that generation, until he/ or she died, could control the shards. And this generation's child, was the Princess of Caicus, a female all-white hedghog named Mia. She had natural purple highlights in her quills and unnatural neon green eyes. She was the youngest of the 3 royal children of the king and queen of Caicus, King Cairo and Queen Karina. The day the war ended, was the day young Mia's life was changed forever.

*10 years ago.....*

"Quickly, get them to the portal!" shouted the queen, clutching a small girl hedgehog to her side, going toward the secret doorway in the castle.

A loud banging was heard through the castle, as the Darkness's army charged into the castle, the planet almost consumed in darkness and death.

"Soraaaaaaaaaaaa! Coorooooooooo!" screamed the young princess, seeing her father and two older brothers coming from the other way.

Sora, the 2nd eldest, 4 years older than Mia, ran to his mom and they ran down the passage way.

"Cairo, you have them?" asked Karina, as a guard opened the door to the portal room.

The king nodded, holding out a gold silk bag.

"We must send them off now, before it-" the queen was cut off as suddenly the guard from outside gave off a bloodcurdiling scream.

"Are they here already?!" shouted the king, anxious to send away the last surviving royals.

The queen pressed a button on the wall and 5 crystals lit up and created a swirling vortex in the middle.

King Cairo handed Cooro the gold silk bag, and said, "Hold these for your sister, until she's old enough."

"Of course." said the eldest prince, reluctently?

The door slammed open and Dark soldiers began swarming into the room.

Cairo and Karina each pulled out their weapons and tried to drive back the soldiers.

"Hurry.....go through the door now children!" said the king, striking at the soldiers, and Karina let out a scream, her spear suddenly pulled from her grip.

The Dark soldier grinned evilly and thrust it into the queen's stomach.

"Mother/Karina!!" shouted both Cairo and Cooro, who thrust the bag into Sora's hand.

Cooro pulled out his own sword and tackled the soldier who had killed his mother.

"Sora, take.....Mia and go......NOW!" shouted the king, and the gray-blue hedgehog prince nodded and took the girl's hand and ran toward the portal.

A Dark Soldier saw this and got thru the king and prince's defenses, and ran at the princess. It raised the queen's spear on the young female hedgehog and brought it down on.......Sora!

"Brother!!" screamed the young princess and the prince smiled, blood dripping from his mouth. They were inches from the portal, and Sora had a humongous gash in his back.

The young prince got on his knees and handed a crying Mia the gold silk bag. Smiling he kissed her forehead and pushed her thru the portal, just as the portal closed and the last of the people of Caicus were killed off. The planet consumed in darkness..........

10 years later, our story begins...........................................................

Rinata: Hope everyone likes this, message me if ya do. luv ya'll, bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

*In Red Maple Valley, Mia's PoV*

"Bloody snap Aro, you don't have to hit me so dang hard, geez!" I cried out, and the wolf laughed at my paint spattered head. We had bought a container of paintballs because we were bored, and there was nothing to do. He had hit me with a paint ball on the side of my face, and it hurt!

"Sorry Mia, but that's what happens when you mess with th- OW!" he yelped as my other friend, Cally, threw a paintball at his back.

"Jeez Aro, I didn't think you were so weak." laughed the orange falcon, pulling up her goggles. I didn't stand there to wait for my demise by her perfect aim, so, I ran into the nearby patch of maple trees(hence the name, Red Maple Valley). My necklace charms clinked together as I ran, tring to find a good place to hide for a bit.

"Oh great, thanks alot Cally. Now we lost Mia." whined the light brown wolf, then I heard him sniffin for me.

"Whatev, come out Mia, were done for the day!" shouted Cally, but I didn't listen. She'd get me as soon as I came out. Knowing her, she would call me out and then they'd both get me and bad things would happen.

Suddenly, I noticed something from the corner from my eye, shining a bright green(not as bright as my eyes). A green diamond? I thought, and crawled over to it. My necklace began thrumming on my neck. It only did that when something bad is about to happen.

"Hey Aro, Cally, come 'ere a sec!" I shouted and picked it up.

'Chaos.' The word echoed in my mind, as I held it up to the small patch of light coming thru the trees.

"Hmm, pretty." said Cally's voice from behind me.

"True dat." said Aro, and I stood up.

"Let's go show it to Pro. Kel." I said, and Aro snatched it from my grasp.

"What do you think of it Mia?" asked Cally, as we grabbed our Extreme Gears.

"Uh, no idea really. Though I do get a feeling that it's gonna do some strange things." I said, and we were on our way to Professor Kel's laboratory.

*Kel''s Lab*

"This is......a Chaos emerald!" said the old white edchidna, his brown eyes wide behind his glasses. Our eyes fell out of our sockets(not really).

"A-a Chaos emerald? Are you kidding me?" freaked Cally, her feathers ruffled.

The Professor straightened up and asked, "Which one of you found it?" Both Cally and Aro pointed to me. "Well, Mia, be careful, alright? No wondering who might come for this thing. It's power is dangerous. I could send it to Station square, and give it to-" Aro cut him off.

"Sonic the hedgehog and friends, we know Pro. Kel." said Aro, and we smacked the back of his head.

"We'll think about it. Thanks Pro. Kel. see ya later." I called, as me and Cally dragged out Aro.

*????'s POv*

That Chaos emerald had to be around here somewhere, I thought, skating thru a forest path. That stupid Sonic had to go and lose them again, and Eggman needed me to get it for him. He'd lecture me for hours.

Suddenly, I heard a voice scream, "Dammit Cally, give me the bloody emerald! _I _found it!" It wa a defient female's voice. I wonder, did she mean the Chaos Emerald? I ran toward the voice and found myself in a little park, about a mile away from some city lights. I watched a white hedgehog with purple highlighted streaks in her quills, chase around an orange falcon.

She held the Chaos emerald in her hands! A light brown wolf stood a few feet away, laughing his butt off. They all looked to be maybe my age of a year or two younger. The white hedgehog suddenly picked up a burst of speed, and tackled the falcon to the ground. Oh great, she reminded me of that idiot Sonic.

Laughing, she took the emerald from the falcon, and I noticed her necklace glow, before she put it in her hoody pocket.

"Mia, I hate you." said the falcon, as the white hedgehog smiled evilly. Mia, so close to Maria........

"It's a gift you know." said Mia., and the falcon pushed her off, and I heard a phone ring.

"'Ello? Yeah it's me.......Now?......You're sure?.........Mmmkay........bye." said the falcon and put the phone back in her pocket. She stood and turned toward the others, dusting off her jeans. "I gotta go. Mom wants me home."

"Yeah, I might as well go home too." said the wolf wiping tears from his eyes.

"You want to come over tonight Mia, In case, you can-" Mia cut off the orange falcon.

"No. I'll be fine for tonight. You guys go on ahead. I'll find somewhere to stay tonight." she said, and the falcon and wolf got sad looks in their eyes.

"Alright then, bye Mia, have a good night. "said the Falcon and both hugged her, before jumping on some Extreme Gear and flying away. The hedgehog, sat there for a minute before taking hers and hid it in some brush, before making her way into the forest on my side. This'll be easy, I thought, following after her.

Rinata: ok, done for tonight (wipes sweat from her forehead). thanks for reading, bye til next time. luv ya'll.


	3. Chapter 3

*Mia's POv*

I walked thru the darkened pathof the forest, taking my time. It probably wasn't even 7:00 pm yet. Besides, it's like no one wanted me home early any way. Suddenly. I felt a strong presence behind me, and I didn't like it, but I felt drawn to it. I picked up my pace, trying to ignore it. That didn't work, so I sprinted for it. Wish I would have brought my Extreme gear with me, crap. I heard a thump behind me and I was suddenly thrown forward.

I landed on my knees, but quickly jumped back up, and shouted, "What the friggin' hell is your problem, huh buddy?" I came face to face with a black hedgehog with red stripes thru his quills, and red ruby eyes. He had on a mask of emotionlessness.

"Give me the emerald girl, and I won't kill you." he said.

I snorted and said, "No. First of all, you give me your name." I totally ignored his question.

"I am the Ultimate lifeform, Shadow.....the hedgehog. Now hand over the emerald!" he growled, red eyes shining.

"No.....bloodly......way. Bye!" I said and ran around him, going back toward town. Then, I turned around, heading deeper into the forest.

"Why you little-" I heard him say, as I fled the scene. Unfortunetly, after the first few yards, I was tackled to the ground, and he put me in a freaking chokehold!

"Give me the emerald." he hissed in my ear, squeezing my throat.

"My p-pocket....." I whimpered and I heard him chuckle darkly, and got off of me. I tried to get up, but he kicked me in the side, though not to hard. I landed on my back and he put his foot on my stomach.

"Hand it to me, now." he demanded and held his hand out. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the shining green emerald.

'Repeat this Mia, Chaos Control!' said a voice in my mind, and I flinched at the voice. Who the hell was that, I thought to myself, as Shadow reached for the emerald.

"C-c-chaos control?!" I said and the last thing I heard was Shadow yelling out, "WTF?" Surronded by a blinding light, I blacked out.

* Hours later*

I woke up in a strange room, light shining on my face.

"Hey Vector, Espio! She's awake!!!" said a little kid's voice. A very loud kid's voice. I opened my eyes fully and came face to face with........ a bee?

"Bloody hell!" I screamed and fell out of the bed, wrapped in a cocoon of bed sheets. I heard a door open and two pairs of feet rush in.

"Charmy, what did you do?" asked one voice, sounding really angry.

"Well, I saw her eyes open a bit, so I called you guys and went down to greet her. When she opened her eyes and saw me, I guess she got really suprised." said the kid voice, and there was an annoyed sigh.

"Uhm," I started, kicking at the sheets. "Can I have some help getting untangled form these, please?" I asked, a bit ticked from being ignored.

"Oh, sure thing miss!" said the two audible voices and a grunt. Finally, I found myself free from the dreaded bedsheets and face to face with three males. There was the bee, and huge crocodile with headphones on, and finally and purple chameleon, and he had these really gold-gold eyes.

"Hello, and thank you. My name is Mia, the hedgehog." I said, introducing myself.

The little bee spoke out. "My name is Charmy the Bee! I'm 6 years old! These two are Vector the crocodile and Espio the Chameleon. We are the chaotix detective agency!" he shouted. Loud little bugger, wasn't he?

"Hehe, sorry bout him Mia, he still just a kid." said Vector, and I smiled.

"It's alright, where I come from, my best friend has a little sister who is way more hyper than this kid even with sugar." I laughed, remembering last easter with Aro's family. Then, I got serious. "Now," I looked around, "where the heck am I?" Vector and Espio(the chameleon) looked at eachother and Espio spoke up.

"We were coming back last night from a job, when you appeared out of nowhere in front of us. You were blacked out and holding a Chaos emerald in your hand." he said, gold eyes peircing mine. Then, all the memories came back to me. Finding the emerald, Shadow coming after me, the light. "And the necklace your wearing," he said. "It was glowing as you held the Chaos emerald." I got protective over my necklace and put my hand over it.

"Yeah, so? Anyway was there a red and black hedgehog with me?" I aske and their eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"You mean Shadow? asked an alarmed Vector, and I nodded.

"Yeah, we had found a Chaos emerald, the green one, and we took it to Professor Kel, who told us what it was. Cally freaked and we took it back. I went to find a place to sleep and I guess that's when Shadow got me." I told them.

"What did you mean by going to find a place to sleep?" asked Charmy.

"Oh, uh, I'm an orphan; at age five, I was found in a dark part of the woods, I had amnesia." I said, smiling sadly. It was true, too. I was found by an old medicine fox, who took care of me til I turned 14, she died. Charmy got all teary and kept apologozing to me. "It's alright, geez. I'm alright with being an orphan, it doesn't bother me anymore." I smiled. "But back to the question, was Shadow with me?"

"Unforetunetly, when we got to you, he had already run off, but he didn't get the Chaos emerald." laughed Vector. "You were holding onto it to tight." He turned to Espio.

"We need to figure out why she can use the Chaos emeralds, we need to tell Sonic and the others. Knuckles might need to come too." said Espio. Then he turned to me. "And, we need to keep you away from Shadow. We don't know if he knows that you can use Chaos control, so if he does know, he'll probably try to take you back to Eggman." Wow, for a silent person/animal( you all know what I mean!), he could sure talk. Wait, did he say Sonic?

"You mean _the_ Sonic the hedgehog?" I asked. They nodded.

"Oh, wow! That's cool." Helk, if Cally knew this I would die!!!!

"So, where are you from?" asked Vector.

"Oh, Red Maple Valley." I said, and Charmy's, and Vector's mouths dropped open. Espio's eyes just widened. "What?" I asked and Vector stuttered out, "You're half-way around the world! Your near Station Square(I can;t remember where Chaotix is located at). " It took me a few seconds to register this before screaming.

"OH MY BLEEPING GOD!"

Rinata: Yeah, I got the 3rd chap out, booyah! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since the Chaotix Detective agency had found me, and so far everything was cool. I had learned to put up with Charmy and Espio had become my really good friend. Vector....... yeah, not much to say about him, 'cept he was a total money-grubber. I was staying in their guest room, and was helping out with their cases, answering phone calls and helping around the house.

I even found out Espio was a ninja! That was sooooooo cool! I flipped when I found out and asked him a boatload of questions, and I guessed he was pleased when he found out someone thought what he did was cool. But, Cally would kill me if she knew I knew a frigging ninja. Why couldn't I be born a ninja? Jeez!!

ON the 4th night at the agency, I went to bed and had the strangest dream/vision........

*Dream/vision*

A giant screen floated in front of me, and it began going through many visions.

*First vision*

It was a room(which looked familiar to the Chaotix's living room), and the three detectives sat on a couch, while a blue hedgehog, a red edchidna, a orange two-tailed fox, and a pink hedgehog were also in the room. The blue hedgehog looked mad and worried, the others worried and the red edchidna looked pissed. The blue hedgehog held a green Chaos emerald.

*Second vision*

A black and red hedgehog stood on a rooftop(which also looked familiar) and went to look through a window and smirked. He silently opened it and snuck in.

*Third vision*

It was of a beautiful sunset on a lovely beach, in the background was a mountain and a forest. I felt warm and loved.

*4th vision*

A black and red hedgehog and a white and purple hedgehog hugging, then kissing each other lightly, before the white pushed away and ran, crying.

*5th vision*

A huge explosion of light, and a crying voice and a flash of light.

*6th vision*

A laughing/crying couple of hedgehogs, kissing and dancing.

Then, a sudden voice said, "Wake up, Mia."

*Dream/vision ends*

I woke up, confuzzled by the fading dream, and sat up, looking out the closed window. It was a half moon tonight and the stars were out.

"Hey, Mia, you up yet?" asked Charmy's voice, and another followed.

"Yes, we have visitors." said Vector's voice.

"'Kay, give me a sec." I called and slipped on my black jacket and a pair of blue jeans. I looked at the clock and saw that it was............11:17 pm! Dude, I had only been asleep for an hour and a half. Gawd!

I walked down the stairs, jumping the last three steps, hitting a red edchidna. "Oh, sorry man. Didn't notice ya there." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

He turned to glare at me, and leaned against the wall, and I ran over to sit by Espio. In the room, were the same peoples from my dream! Except, they didn't look worried, or mad. Why was that the only thing I remembered? Stupid questions.

"So, this is her?" asked the blue hedgehog, pointing at me.

"Not nice to point, buddy." I said and he blushed a faint red, and said a faint, "Sorry."

"Mia, this is Sonic the hedgehog and his friends." said Vector and the pink hedgehog smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose! Nice to meet you!~" she said, and held out her hand. I didn't get a bad vibe from these people, actually, I got a really good vibe. I liked these people, though I didn't even know them.

I shook her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too." I turned to Sonic, who also held out a hand. "You too, Sonic." I shook it and the fox's, who's name was Miles Prower, but people called him Tails.

The red edchidna was Knuckles, and he just gave me a once over before grunting.

"Someone must have got up on the wrong side of the bed today." I said, and crossed my arms over my chest.

He growled and said, "Excuse me, I didn't rightly hear that." He got in my face. It was on!

"I said, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today. Which meant you, buddy-boy." I said, and then noticed the 3 spikes on each of his fists.

No wonder his name was Knuckles, I would hate to get in a fight with him.

Suddenly, I was pulled away and sat back down on the couch, by Espio, and Sonic held Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, we're not here to fight." said Sonic. "We're here for answers on why she can use the emeralds, other that me, you and Shadow."

Knuckles took a deep breath and leaned against the wall again, and Vector laughed.

"First time he ever calmed down that quick." he told me, earning a glare from the red edchidna.

Espio had me explain my story to Sonic and he others and they questioned me for a good few hours. Till about 2:00 morning. After that, we all went to bed, more questiioning and a few tests to do with the Chaos emerald.

When I got into bed, I noticed the window was a open and it was freezing in the room. Even with my jacket on!

I pulled off the jacket, showing off my pj t-shirt, a black wife-beater. I was about to close the window when I felt an arm slide around my waist and a voice say, "Stay quiet."

Shadow. Crap.

He suddenly threw me over his shoulder and I tried to scream, but he hit a pressure point on my neck and I blacked out, Shadow's voice saying, "Chaos Control."

God, not again!!!

I wole up in a small cot in a large, dimmed cell. "My goodness," I mummered, rubbing my sore neck, and popped it.

I stood up, wobbly, and about to walk when a screen popped up and a face appeared on the screen.

The first thing in my mind, was the thought, jeez, he looks like an_ egg............_

Rinata: Hey my peeps, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Come back soon for more, buh-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

The egg guy was large, had a big orange mustache, and blue tinted glasses.

"Hello, Mia the Hedgehog, my name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik." said the egg man.

Pssh, more like Dr. Eggy to me.....

"Mia, I would like you to answer a few questions, alright?" he asked.

WTFH? though I went ahead and went along with it, and nodded. He laughed.

"Good, good, now tell me, " he got serious, "how were you able to use the Chaos Emerald, hmm?"

I shrugged. "I rightly don't know sir. A voice just said to me, inside my head, and it told me to say, "Chaos Control!" Which I did." I said and his eyebrows furrowed.

He sighed, probably thinking I was crazy or something. An I'm not saying I wasn't.......^-^

"Then what about your necklace, Shadow told me about its strange glow." said the Docter and my hand reached up to grasp it.

But, it wan't there.

I flipped.

"Where the bloody hell is my necklace?!?!" I screamed at the moniter.

He looked , I thought, smirking evilly.

"C-calm down girl, your necklace is right here!" said the docter, and held up my necklace.

Thank god.

"I was just doing some tests on it." he stuttered.

"You better, or so help me..." I growled out, and I noticed he unconciously shivered. I smirked wider.

Then, I noticed Shadow and a white bat in the background.

"Who's she?" I asked, going all innocent.

The docter(who I'd now and forever call Dr. Eggy) straightened up and said, "This is my other subortinate, Rouge the Bat."

She was all white, and wore a black jumpsuit with a pink heart on her chest.

"Shadow," said the docter, and the black hedgehog looked up at him, "would you mind getting Mia and taking her down here."

The black and red hedgehog snorted and walked out of the room thru a door I couldn't see. He looked pretty pissed off about someting.

"Someone's grouchy today..." I said to myself and the screen went off and I had to wait forever! OK not forever, but you get it(hopefully).

After a few minutes, Shadow walked in, mumbling crap about him not being a babysitter. Or in his words, "I'm not a freaking babysitter!"

"Well, if you were, I wouldn't hire _you._" I said and he rolled his eyes. He pulled out a key and opened the cell door, and I walked out.

"Follow me girl-" I stopped him.

"The name is M-I-A. Mia, say it with me now, Meee-aaa." I said, and he ignored me. Jerk-off.

I followed him out of the room and down a series of hallways. We came to a huge sliding door and he pressed a button.

We walked in and I saw the white bat, Rouge, and the fat docter. And I don't mean phat, I mean, FAT! He was huge in person! An actual egg shaped body.

Ew.

"Nice to meet you in person Mia." said the docter and I gagged.

"Creepy stalker man!" I shouted randomly(actually I meant to do it).

All three of them raised an eyebrow and I smiled innocently.

Rouge began snickering and Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"E-excuse me?" said Dr. Eggy, confused.

"Where's my necklace?" I questioned, mood swings, gotta love 'em.

Rouge burst into laughter.

"Um, here it is." And threw it at me.

I reached out to catch it and.............a gloved hand caught it before me.

"Shadow, what the frig?" I yelled as the black hedgehog inspected it.

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked me and I kept silent. But, reached out to grab held it above his head, smirking at me.

He asked again. "Why is this so important to you?"

I growled. "God! It's the only thing of mine that I have of my past, you want my whole bloody life story?!" I snapped and his eyes widened a bit.

I jumped higher than before and grabbed it from his hand.

HA! "Thank you." I said, putting it back on.

"Why you little-" "Shadow!" yelled the docter, cutting him off.

2nd time today.......nice.

"Rouge is going on her new mission, and will be gone for the next few days. Your assignment is to keep an eye on her."

turned back into his computers, telling us to get out.

We did and the door shut, just as my tail went thru. That would've hurt bad....

After an awkward silence, Rouge walked off. Another awkward silence....

"A gay baby was just born." I said, and Shadow turned to me, his face full of confusion and annoyance.

He looked like he was about to ask me a question, but stopped himself. "Nevermind." he said and shook his head. "Just follow me, _Mia_."

We walked in the opposite direction of Rouge and I let my mind wonder......... Were they gonna like keep me here forever,or what?

He led me into a different part of the building and stopped infront of a random door.

He stepped aside and opened the door for me. Right as I was about to take my first step, he shoved me in.

"Stay in here until I come back." he saida and slammed the door shut.

"Rude much!!!" I yelled at the door and crossed my arms over my chest.

The room was really simple: a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand/bookshelf. The walls were tan and had wooden floors. Behind the bed was a 4ft by 5ft window. I climbed on the bed to look through it.

I saw a beautiful sight! The sun was just setting over the ocean, Oh, my gawd! I was by the OCEAN??

I was way far away from home, geez!

I fell back on my bed and sighed, thinking.

I wanted to go back home, or at least back with Espio and Sonic and of course the others. The people here, well..........

Shadow was a Jerk-off supreme, Rouge, didn't know her that well, and CREEPY!!

I closed my eyes, trying to think of a way out.

'Mia,' said a little voice in my head. I jumped out of the bed. It was the voice from when Shadow came after me the first time!

"Y-yeah, who's there?" I questioned, oh boy, now I sounded crazy.

'Mia, remember your past. emember who you were, what you were ment to do. Remember or your friends will suffer.' said the voice. Then I blinked.

And found myself in the woods. "What the helk was going on??" I asked no one.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked thru the woods, why did this place seem so damn familiar?!

Soon, I came to a small clearing and further on was a FRICKING HUMONGO CASTLE!!!

In the clearing, sat a female hedgehog about 30-something years old. She sat on a stone bench, watching two hedgehog children.

She wore a white gown, complimanting her silver fur and she had bright blue-green eyes. On her head a silver crown.

A royal? I asked myself.

Then I looked at the two children hedgehogs.

The elder one was a gray-blue male, with dark blue-green eyes.

He was tossing a ball back and forth with the younger hedgehog. Which was female.

She was white with light purple streaks in her quills. I couldn't see her eyes. She had on a violet dress.

When she tossed it back the boy put it over his head, and the girl ran at him.

"Brother! don't tease me." she said, reaching up for it.

He laughed and said, "Sorry sis, but you gotta earn it." and ran toward the older hedgehog.

The girl hedgehog jumped on his back and both fell to the ground and laughed.

"Sora," said the royal, "Be careful of your sister." Though she was shaking with laughter.

Why did I feel as though I knew her? I thought and a male squirrel came up to the royal(a servent I would guess).

He bowed and said, "My Queen, King Cairo requests your presence. He needs a word with you."

The Queen stood up and looked toward the children.

The boy ran at the queen, the girl on his back.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." and she walked away with the squirrel.

"Sora-nii, I'm gonna go pick flowers now, ok?"

"Of course," he set the girl down. "Just be careful Mia, watch out for you know what."

The Hedgehog girl turned to go in my direction, and my eyes were locked on the same bright neon green eyes.

'Remember Mia........' and I was swirling in a purple light.

I screamed and shut my eyes.

I stopped and blinked, sitting up in _the bed??_

"WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT????" I screamed again and Shadow burst into the room.

I screamed again and fell off the bed.

"Mia! What's wrong?" Did he sound worried about me?

"I-i don't know, I just......Oh, My god that was wierd." I said outloud, and looked up at Shadow.

"What happened Mia?" he asked quietly. I blushed pnk and stood up.

"Nightmare. Now get out of my bubble!" I said and he frowned.

He growled and rolled his eyes.

"I got a big bubble, now shoo fly!" I said and he suddenly grasped my wrist.

Taking me out of the room(actually dragging me), he began walking down the hallway.

Oh great, where was he taking me. "Where the hell are we going?" I mummered and tried to pull away.

"Stop struggling or else...." he said.

"I take the or else." I said, and he turned to face me. "You wanna go?"

He glared at me evilly. You know the saying, If looks could kill? I would've benn dead looooong time ago.

I shivered, and he smirked before dragging me along some more.

Why'd I keep that bloody emerald? I asked myself.

You know what? I thought, better to be dead than tortured. I laughed at my insane thoughts.

But, it wasn't as though I had them all the time. Just sometimes.

Shadow's grip had been loosening the further we had gone on. The smirk was gone and he looked deep in thought.

I jerked my hand away quickly and flitted down the hallway, a different way than him.

Soon, I found myself lost in the large building. I sat down leaning the metal wall.

When I was sure no one was coming I rested my head on my knees.

Then, I felt tears on my cheeks. Why was I crying?

After that, I was full out sobbing. So many questions unanswered.

Was I royal? Was that part of my past? Was that my mom and brother?

So many bloody questions it hurt my head, I thought. And all because of that damn Chaos Emerald. It ruined my damn LIFE!

I did something reall stupid. i punched the metal wall. Hard. And I punched it again and again with the same fist.

My fists were bleeding after 5 minutes, blood showing up on my white gloved hands.

My tears fell more, hot and salty. "OWW!" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

Note to self: Don't punch wall when mad.

I took off my gloves and saw my knuckles red and throbbing, blood had already stopped flowing.

Chewing on my lp, I ignored the pain and kept walking. Had to get out of here quickly, I had probably just given my location away.

Damn. I felt more tears falling. Now I blamed Shadow. That bastard was the one that had dragged me here in the first place.

I never really cried, I wasn't like Naya, Aro's little sister. She cried when ever and where ever.

After my second session, I began walking down the hallway. My head hurt, and I was suddenly tired.

I walked by a doorway and it suddenly opened. I peeked in and saw a big ol' computer.

Sweetness, I thought and sat in the chair before hacking into the computer. Which was easy.

I got on the internet and looked up my local chat room.

I logged on......HoLY SHIT! Aro and Cally were on!!!!

*MammaMia1613 has Logged on*

-Howler10- Mia!! Holy shiz!! 0o0

-Caligirl6628- OMG! Mia!!! 0o0

-MammaMia1613- Hey my peeps. how u all doin? ?-?

-Caligirl6628- 'how ya'll doin?' is that all u have to say!!

-MammaMia1613- wa- wat'd i do?

-Howler10- u f-ing disappeared on us! evry1's worrid bout u! Imbecile!

-MammaMia1613- u wont belive ths. im on th othr side of th world!

-Howler10- really

-Caligirl6628- really really?

-MammaMia1613- bcause of that stupid emerald!

-Caligirl6628- OMG wat hap?

-Howler10- tell all now!

-MammaMia1613- k, i was going to find a place to stay wen som1 attaked me. i woke up in Chaotix Headquartrs. Nears station square.

-Caligirl6628- nuh-uh! thts on th othr side of th world. holy fudge!!

-Howler10- .....wow.....

-Caligirl6628- isnt tht where Sonic lives?

-MammaMia1613- yep, met him 2 XD

-Caligirl6628- I.......hate u!!!

-MammaMia1613- yay, anyway, he came again and kidnapped me!

-Howler10- "he" who?

-MammaMia1613- his name is shadow. a tard and jerk off!! no sense of humor

-Caligir6628- Coolio

-Howler10- then how'd u gt a comp?

-MammaMia1613- I got away. oh something rong w/my necklace.

Thump. I stopped typing and looked toward the door. It was still closed, but I was gonna be careful.

-MammaMia1613- gotta go he commin. bye!

-Howler10- Mia! wai-


	7. Chapter 7

I ended the chatroom quickly, my friends were more important to me then anything else. I would make sure none of them would get hurt.

I got out of the chair and walked over to the automatic door. It opened and I peeked out.

I looked both left and right. Hmm, I didn't see anyone, so I went right. I just HAD to find a way out.

It was all clear until I turned the corner, I felt that drawn-to presence and I instantly froze.

Suddenly, someone blew in my ear and it scared the frig outta me! I jumped about 5 feet in the air and turned to face and angry Lifeform.

Fudge, I thought, and he snickered at me, but went back to angry mode.

"And what have you been doing?" he questioned me, one hand on his hip, the other lying straight.

I stood up, my knuckles were throbbing still but not as worse.

"Nothing, just walking around. This place is really big, you know?" I said sacastically. Of course this place was big, duh.

His hand shot out and gripped my hurt one; I held in a small cry of pain, biting my tounge.

He noticed and lessoned the grip, but kept his hold.

"Liar, I saw you in the lab, messaging your little friends, am I right?" he sneered.

My nose scrunched up. "Maybe, maybe not. I just wanted to let them know I'm still alive!!"

"The doctor just has an intrest in you! If it were up to me, you would have been dead long ago." he hissed, and looked into my eyes.

I flinched yet blushed. His eyes told me otherwise. Then, he asked in a softer voice, "Were you crying?" Wow, Mr. Sensitive in the house!

I looked away, and pulled away my hand, or tried anyway. He then grabbed my wrist and held on to it, taking off my glove.

"Hey! Remember my bubble!" Ignoring me, he inspected my knuckles. "Yes, I beat it on the walls!"

"Why?" Such a simple question.

"No reason, just the fact I can't go home, I'm having these really stupid vision things and-and a whole bunch of other crap!" And the fact, that I'm sorta drawn to the guy who hates me.

Silence, oh how I hate thee............

Shadow suddenly picked me up bridal style, and I yelled at him.

"Imbecile!! My hand hurts, not mah legs!" I told him.

"You're to slow," he said in monotone. "and by now you're probably hungary." He looked at me. "Right?"

"No, actually I-*groooowwwwl*" I blushed. Dang stomach, be quiet!!

He chuckled at me, and I blushed pink again. What was with me??

"You were saying?"

"Go die in the pits of hell. Or if you prefer, screw you." I told him and he began running, no wait, _skating _away.

"Are you as fast as Sonic?" I asked.

He nodded. "That faker can't ever match up to me." Eesh.

He carried me back to the room I was in before and left me on the bed. He was back in 3 minutes, sporting a tray and first Aid kit.

"Give me your hand," he said quietly and I did, I was never good at first aid. Helk, I even hurt myself with a band-aid.

He applied a healing cream and wrapped my nuckles in bandages. Then handed me my glove.

I pulled it on and he began walking out of the room.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly, darn me being so nice sometimes.

he froze about five seconds, before rushing out.

Click. Bastard, I thought, before looking at the food.

All there was was a sandwich, an apple, and a water bottle.

The sandwich was ham and cheese. Cool. Why was he being so nice...? nevermind about him! Just focus on eating Mia, I told myself.

After eating, I looked at the books on the bookshelf/nightstand.

Dude!! They had no good books, only some stupid geology crap. Greeat.....

I looked back out the window, the sunset was almost gone and-oh, my god! I totally had just remembered something: the visions I had had at the Chaotix headquarters!

Though, why did I just now remember them?

I sat down again on the bed and found a notebook on top of the nightstand thing. A pen too!!

I wrote down the events I could remember from it and that was only four of them. The 5th and 6th were really hazy.

I probably knew that the first two were done with, but the third? There was a sunset but I didn't feel warm and loved. So, that one hadn't come yet, and the 4th one, it creeped me out.

Shadow and me- hugging? HA! Like that'll ever happen. He hated me, and I- well, I didn't really hate him. Just annoyed and scared the hell outta me. So, screw that vision.

I woud just have to stay here and see where the sunset vision would take me.

I laid back on the bed, bored out of my mind. I held my charms of my necklace in my bandgaged hand, giving each a gentle squeeze. They comforted me even as a child they did.

I shivered, the air went cold suddenly. I shot up.

Where was that wind coming from???? I looked all around the room, under the bed, everywhere. The window was shut tight. how the heck could that big of a breeze get in here?

I looked down at my necklace and my cloud charm was glowing. Oh, my gawd.

The breeze wove around me, temperature wise, it was a bit warmer. It pushed me gently toward the edge of the bed.

"You want me to get off?" I asked it. Oh, great. I'm talking to the wind.

Though I felt my necklace jerk on my neck. I'll take take that as a yes.

I got off and it then pulled me toward the window. "Now what?" I asked.

It caressed my face and my eyes widened. "You....want me to jump out of the window?" my necklace jerked again.

But, I trusted it, the wind. Crazy right? but I have my insane thoughts. Deal.

I looked out the window. Right down below my window was a large forest, it wan't that far down.....

"Are you sure?" I said and it jerked my necklace again. "Fine!" I opened the window and climbed thru, legs first.

Bloody hell it was cold!! I looked down and the breeze, ow a strong wind, circled me.

I wasn't so sure if I still wanted to jump or...

"Shadow!! Quickly to Mia's room. She's gone!" said Eggy's voice through a loud speaker.

Oh man..............


	8. Chapter 8

I looked back thru the window and I now know that I shouldn't've done that.

Shadow sped into the room, followed by a screen with Eggy's face on it. Shadow saw me first.

"Uhhh.....hell gov, heh heh." I giggled nervously, and the wind pushed me forward more forcefully. "I'm goin', I'm going." I growled. They probabaly thought I was crazy.

"M-mia, what are y-you doing out there?" asked the nervous docter. Did he think I was crazy enough to actually kill myself?

"Uhm, I'm out here cuz I.......want to go see my friends, or better, go home. So, here's one way." I said.

"Mia, don't jump." said Shadow, edging closer to the window. "Killing yourself is not the answer." Boy, he sounded scared, and worried, and nervous. I began laughing, they did think I was trying to kill myself. HA!

"I've got to much to live for." I told them and the wind pushed me again. It was getting impatient. I guess Shadow saw me move forward, because his eyebrow quirked.

"Ok, ok," I said to it, "I'm jumpin'. Jee-wiz." I looked over the edge. It seemed further up than before. I turned back toward the window, standing on the edge, my charm was still glowing.

"Well, I'm going where the wind takes me, and that being _literal......._so, buh-bye!!" I said and let myself fall back.

"Mia!" shouted Shadow's voice as I fell, free-falling.

I fell quickly, but soon was slowed down and I was soon just....floating? I was at top of the tree lines by then, and I laughed. That was _fun!_

It felt really neat just having the wind carry me aroung like this, I thought, before looking back up to the window. Shadow was looking down at me in awe. His jaw was just hanging there.

I waved then gave him the finger(see how nice I am), and turned back around.

Then, I was dropped.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed and thankfully, didn't hit any tree branches, but fell into a small lake. Thank god I could swim.

When I swam out, Shadow's presence was coming my way. Dammit!

I climbed up the nearest tree and sat on a low branch, maybe 9-10 feet off the ground.

Shadow came out of the trees, breathing hard and looking around. Right under me.

Then, a drop, yes, a drop, of bloody water(not actually bloody), fell from the tip of my nose and fell down onto Shadow's head. Fudge sickles.

He looked up into the tree, and I hid in the shadows(haha!). Not good, since I was friggin' white with neon purple streaks!!

I peeked from the branch and saw......no one? WTFH? He was gone!! Yay!

"Yay! No creepy hedgy to bother me!" I did a mental happy dance.

""Creepy hedgy?" Is that the best you came up with? You're so immature." said a voice.

I jumped as his cold. gloved hand grabbed my waist, I blushed again, and pulled out a chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" he said and I found myself in Dr. Eggy's lab. Again.

"Thank you Shadow." he said and the hedgehog let go of me quickly, and walked over to Dr. Eggy.

Eggy glared at me, I think, and said, "That was.............an interesting move Mia, that you did there."

"I try." I shrugged. His face softened a bit.

"Were you trying to kill yourself, of what?" he asked. I laughed again.

"I was trying to leave. Do you think I want to be in this place forever? I've got new friends and old looking for me right now. I ain't gonna be stuck here." I said, my laughter gone.

The docter snorted and turned to Shadow, nodding.

I growled and turned to walk over to the door, ignoring the footsteps behind me. That was until my necklace was lifted off my neck.

"What the bloody snap?!" I said/screamed, as Shadow handed it to the docter. "Give it back you jerk-offs!" I shouted.

I flipped them the bird. I was known for doing that when pissed off.

They both ignored me and turned to his computer. He typed a few things before dropping my necklace into a glass container. Then, put it under a scanner.

"More tests?" I asked, sighing.

"Yes, but different from before." said Dr. Eggy. The scanner showed nothing, and he took it out, handing it back to Shadow. "Put it on." he said.

"Excuse me?! Oh, heck no! You better give me that necklace or I swear to gawd...." They ignored me! Now I was ticked.

Shadow put it on and pulled out his Chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" he shouted.

Silence................. "Nothing happened," he said, astonished. "Hmm," mummered the docter, before typing somemore.

"Take off the necklace Shadow and try it again." said the docter. The crimson eyes hedghog nodded, though still looked astounded. He took it off and set it of the computer desk, and did Chaos control.

This time, he disappeared and reappeared.

"So, I guess it seems only Mia can use the necklace." said the docter, mostly to himself. Shadow looked puzzled. "Right?"

I played along. How the helk was I supposed to know? "Yep." I said, arms crossed over my chest. He scanned the necklaces again, and said to Shadow, "Take her to her room and lock both doors and windows."

"Uh-uh, I'll just walk thru the walls!" I said sarcastically, but I guess they took it literally.

"Just keep an eye on her." he finished and handed the necklace to Shadow. "I'm scanning any links to the necklace, come back when you're done." He ment Shadow.

Great, I sounded like a chore that neede to be done. I sighed.

"Oh, and Mia, "I looked at the docter. "I give Shadow permission to do with you as he pleases if you cause him any trouble." That sounded oh so wrong to me, but I didn't show anything.

Walking slowly behind Shadow, I began humming, What hurts the most by Cascada. I loved Cascada.

Suddenly, Shadow ruined my happy moment. "You need to shut up and move quicker." he growled.

"Do I f-ing care what you think my sound and speed should be?" I said back, slowing to a shuffle. He turned to look at me thru one eye. Which was really cool.

"Yes, you better care, or else." he said.

"Is the 'or else' a good thig or a bad thing?" I questioned stupidly, smiling idiotically. He gave me a 'you're nuts' look and forcefully grabbed my wrists, trying not to hurt my knuckles. "OMG, you have a heart!" I said.

"Hush up." "NUU!" I shouted, and he glared at me.

"Do you want to die?" he asked/growled. I shrugged, though I was scared to death, was he really gonna kill me?

I tried to be brave. "If I-i die, I die." I said. His eyes softened considerably, and looked me in the eyes fully. I stared back.

"You are a very confusing girl." he finally said, and I anime sweat-dropped. Though, I grinned.

"Good, confusing people like you is part of meh job. Duh." I said.

"Ugh, you're so immature." he said and let go of me and walked ahead. I followed. I needed to stop acting like a puppy sometime soon.

We were in the same hallway as my room, but we went into the room adjescent of mine. He opened the door, leading me in and then shut it.

The room was similar to mine, 'cept the walls were a dark crimson, darker then Shadow's eyes I noted.

"Sit." he commanded, pulling out a chair. I sat in it, comfy, and he sat in another infront of me. Oh great, what was about to happen next, I wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maybe he does have a sense of humor.....

"Ok, question one: Why couldn't I use Chaos control with your necklace on?" Straight to the point, huh?

"I don't know, and if I did know, why the hell would I tell you?" I said, leaning back. He scowled. "Hell, I don't even know who_ gave_ me the necklace. You want my life story?"

He nodded. I sighed, such a pain boys were, yes.

"If I had your life story, maybe I could figure this out." he mostly said to himself.

"Why should tell you my past anyway? Hmm? You're a stranger to me. A stranger who beat and kidnapped me. I wouldn't trust you with anything." He flinched as I said this.

'But your heart wants too.' said the same voice from before. I didn't acknowledge it though.

"Actually, I used physical force to get my emerald back, and you didn't listen to reason and-"

"So, you like to be the dominant one?" What, I couldn't be perverted every once in awhile?

"Well, I like to be in charge-" but he stopped at hearing my choice of words.

"Dude, he he, I feel sorry for any independent girl that tries to date you." I laughed.

"......you're different." he said, and I snorted.

"Bloody snap I am!" I said and he flinched at my loud voice. "Oops. He he, sorry about that, I'm hyper on something and right now, I have no idea on what." I said, and really, I had _no idea._

I bet Shadow was trying to process my words in his mind, I thought and giggled.

"OK then, so you, see yourself as an independent girl?" I thought for a bit.

"Well, duh. Did you not get that on the tour of the wonderful world of Mia?" He raised an eyebrow. "Never mind." He changed the subject.

"So, I want to try something with you." Oh gawd. "Try Chaos Control." he said.

"Are you sure about that? What if I try to run away?"

"Oh, you'll come back. For your necklace." he said and smirked.

"...true...." I grumbled, before sticking out my tongue. I grabbed the emerald and stood up. "Chaos control." I shut my eyes, waiting for the flash of light.

..............................Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Shadow deep in thought.

I did something stupid then, but at the time, I wasn't thinking much. I reached for my necklace. I know dumb right.

Right as I was about to grab it, his hand snapped out of nowhere and his hand grasped mine.

"No, you can't have that back just yet." he said and and I looked at our still together hands.

I blushed, I needed to stop that, and pulled my hand out from under his, and when I looked up, I saw the faintest of pink on his black cheeks. I put both hands in my hoody pockets.

Now, don't get me wrong, I would totally hold a randow hot guy's hand, who doesn't, 'cept for guys. Unfotunelty, this guy wasn't so random, or nice. But, he was hot...................I need to stop thinking now.

I looked at him and he was looking at his hand, then me. "I'll leave now." I said and grabbed my necklace before he could say anything.

I ran across the hallway and into my room, banging my head on the wall. That......was.......wrong, I thought, then put my necklace back on. Great, now my head was hurting.

Now, there was nothing to do!! Ugh, I should have stayed in there and made fun of him or something, snapple(one of my many words I say). I was so bored, I could have even read the geography books!!

Suddenly, Dr. Eggy's voice rang out, "Shadow the Hedgehog, get down here now!" I heard a door slam shut and running footsteps. I poked my head out of the door and saw Shadow run around the corner.

WTF? was that about? I thought, and followed him back to the doc's lab. I snuck in and hid in a corner; they didn't notice me at all.

"Shadow, I ran at least 30 different scans on that girl's necklace, and did not find one thing." said Dr. Eggy, and Shadow growled.

"Then, why'd you ca-" "Luckily though, one scan picked up a name: Caicus. It is the name of a neighboring planet." said the doctor.

"Never heard of it." said Shadow. Well, neither had I, but it seemed familiar.

"About 10 years ago, the King and Queen of Caicus and the royal family were killed and the planet was consumed by a growing darkness. Called the Darkness." said the doctor, pulling up the site.

Shadow snorted. "Anyway the reason the planet was attacked, was because it was home to a great weapon, or weapons, the Elemental Shards." I instantly reached for my necklace.

"Ok, so what you're saying is that Mia has these Elemental Shards. How would she have gotten them in the first place, doctor?" asked the black hedgehog.

"It says that the royal children was two boys and one girl." Great, now he was trying to imply that I w-

"So now you say she might be the princess? I thought the royal family was killed?"

"It was never proved actually. Mobians could never get close to the planet without getting lost in the blackness surrounding the planet." He put up his finger. "The princess is also the only one in the universe who could control the Elemental Shards."

Both Shadow and I seemed dumbfounded. Me, a princess? But, that dream I had...... And Shadow, when he was wearing it, why he couldn't use the Chaos Emeralds.

The docter continued, "At first, I didn't believe it was possible, but, seeing that incident the other day, I know believe she might just be the real-" "princess." finished Shadow, looking at the screen.

Suddenly, he began laughing and Eggy looked confused. So was I. He kept laughing then stopped, turning to the docter.

"That girl? She's- She's nothing like a princess!" he said, and I felt hurt. Maybe the reason I didn't act like a princess, was because of me having amnesia, or the fact that, "I was raised in a very small town with no parents!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. Crap, did I just say that out loud? The doctor and Shadow were looking my way. Yep.

"Heh, hi guys." I laughed nervously.

"So, what did you hear _princess?_" asked Shadow, glaring at me. Eesh, now what had I done.

"The past of the planet Caicus, interesting, huh Mia? Did you know of this?" asked Dr. Eggy, as I walked forward to the screen.

"Pssh, hell no!" I said. "It sounds familiar, but no. I don't remember my past, remember?" I said, mostly toward Shadow.

"How long has it been since you were found?" asked Shadow, not so sure of himself now.

"Uh, I wasn't officially 5 yet, but a few days before that. It's coming up soon really, and it will officially be 10 years." I said, shrugging.

"So around your birthday? when is that?" asked Dr. Eggy. "None of your business." I said. He huffed a bit, turning red, and I laughed at him. They both stared at me.

Ain't my fault some people's faces are funny. I calmed myself down, but grinned like the idiot I acted like, I could even see Shadowshake a bit. Silent laughter, maybe he did have a sense of humor.....


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Force fields and Dark Soldiers, WTFH?

Before I could say anything, an alarm went off, followed by an explosion.

"Dude, Wtf?" I said, and ran over to the Doctor and Shadow. The Doc was typing on his computer and a screen popped up and I...I think my heart stopped for a second.

Someone, Shadow, grabbed my shoulder and shook me a bit, saying, "Mia, hey? You alright?" I was not frickin' alright! I shook my head no and took a shuddering breath. On the screen were these _things_, swarming into the building, they were freaky looking.

"T-those things, " I stuttered horribly, "t-t-they killed my family." Memories flooded my mind, what the hell was going on? Why were they here? I hated questions with answers you could never figure out.

Armies swarming a castle, a familiar woman hedgehog dying, a familiar boy protecting a known girl hedgehog. "We have to get out of here now!" I cried and grabbed Shadow's arm. "And I mean now!"

Both turned to me with questioning glances.

"Those things, they-they work for the Darkness. They're the same things that took over Caicus, my home." I said, shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door and I gasped. Fear struck me hard in my chest.

"Sorry, but, I'm gone." said Eggy, and he pressed a button and disappeared down a hole in the floor and it closed.

"Damn...." I heard Shadow swear, and he pulled out an emerald.

"What are y-you gonna do?" I questioned, hoping he was gonna get us out of here. He snorted.

"Fight these things of course." he said.

"Like hell you ain't!" I said/screamed at him and tackled him to the ground. The urge to keep him safe ran thru my mind.

"Please don't, my mother, the Queen Karina? Yeah, those things killed her, with her own weapon. Let's just get out of here-" I said, cut off by something throwing me off Shadow into the wall. I looked at the door and screamed; the Dark Soldiers were squeezing thru the door. One had pushed me away.

"We.....want....her..." they they drawled out like drones, coming at me. I stood up against the wall, quills on end.

"Stay away!" I said, fear bubbling in my voice. I shut my eyes, ready to die at any second.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted a voice, and I opened my eyes to see about 10 Soldiers disappear. Some turned to Shadow, who was aiming another blast, others still made their way to me.

'Oh dear, what a predicament you're in?' said the voice from before. 'Mia, grasp your necklace and imagine a large purple sphere around you and Shadow. Quickly now before the Soldiers hurt him any worse.' I didn't have time to think about what she said, I just did it. Easily, it came to mind and I pictured it clearly, the fear off the Soldiers ebbing away from my thoughts, though not by much.

I heard an awful screeching noise and opened my eyes to see the Soldiers backing away, from a large purple sphere surrounding me. One tried to touch it and immediately burst into flames, turning into goop. Shweetness, I thought, and looked for Shadow.

The other purple sphere was a couple meters away, and Shadow was laying on the ground, unconscious.

'Go to him quickly,' said the voice, 'Don't lose focus.' Nodding to one in particular and shakily walked forward, afraid that the Soldiers would walk thru the sphere to get her. But instead, they slowly backed away as I came forward. Instantly I ran forward and the two spheres joined together, and I rushed to Shadow's side. He had these nasty burns all over his body.

"Heyo Shadow, wake up," I said, patting his cheek lightly, but he was out cold. There was a particularly nasty burn on his right side. But at least he was breathing.

I looked up and saw the Chaos Emerald only a few yards away, on the very edge of the sphere, which was slowly fading away! Shiznits!

I got up and made a dash to it and grabbed it with ease and turned back to go to Shadow's side. Suddenly, something grabbed my arm and it burned me. I cried out, and jerked my arm from the grip of a Soldier, who took it's arm away from the sphere.

My arm throbbed and I held in tears, going back over to Shadow. "Chaos Control!" I yelled and grabbed Shadow's limp hand, just as the light consumed us both.

*3rd Person Pov*

Sonic the Hedgehog followed the trail that led him to the mansion where he and most of his friends lived in; he was pondering over the disappearance of the strange hedgehog girl, Mia. She had disappeared into the night, it was the strangest thing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a purple light barely flash. He immediately looked over, curious. He sped over and looked into one of the large bushes. He found Mia, hunched over a dark figure. She and the other smelt of burnt fur and he asked, "Mia?"

She looked up. "Help....us..." and fell over, next to Sonic's rival, Shadow.

*Mia's Pov*

I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes. God, I wondered if it had a thing for me or what. I turned over and bit my lip at a sharp pain in my upper arm. I sat up in the bed-- Wait, the bed?!

"Oh, my gawd, where the frick am I?!?!" I shouted, jumping up.

The door opened and I launched a pillow at the figure walking in. "Hey!" said Knuckles, getting hit in the face by the PFP(projected flying pillow).

"OMG! Holy shiz, Knuckles!" I said and also got pelted in the face by Knuckles. I fell back on to the bed and heard him yell, "Guys, she's awake!"

I heard footsteps and Sonic and the others filed into the room. "Crud people, when the crap did I get here?" I asked and Sonic explained to me about last night. Then, he pointed at my am.

"But that was not something I expected." he said and poked it.

"**OW! **WTFH, man?" I said, the pain jolting through my arm like lightning.

"What made those burns?" asked Amy.

"The Dark Soldiers did this, right when me and Shadow were getting away, wait! Where is Shadow? I know he had way more burns then I did." I said, and Sonic cocked his head to the side.

"What are Dark Soldiers?" he asked and I sighed.

"They're these.....cratures created by the Darkness. He was an enemy of my home planet, Caicus. 10 years ago, he finally took over the planet using the Soldiers and my world was covered in a never ending darkness. My family was killed and luckily, I was sent through the portal before it closed." Wait, how the snapple did I know all that?

"Wow," Tails finally said, eyes wide.

"Hold on, then How'd you get to be with Shadow?" asked Knuckles.

"He's the one who kidnapped me from Team Chaotix's place."

"Ohh...." said everyone, finally getting it. Oh god.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sneezing and the Ultimate Life form

"Oh, did I mention I also saved his butt? Idjit wouldn't have made it out without _moi_." I said, then narrowed my eyes. "What's his problem anyway? He acts so high and mighty, annoys the fudge out of me." Nice change in subject self, good job.

"Shadow was created 50 years ago, by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Dr. Gerard Robotnik." said Sonic. "He calls himself the 'Ultimate Lifeform' because he's immortal."

"...Neatoness. So, he's old and cocky pretty much, right?" I said and everyone nodded in agreement. Amy and the bunny girl, Cream, rushed out the guys to treat my arm(they had to take off my--darm pervs).

They gave me a change of clothing too: a pair of blue jean capris and a light purple t-shirt.

"Hey, thanks for helping me." I told them, and Amy waved off the apology.

"It's alright, your our friend. Just as long as you keep your hands off of my Sonikku(I snickered), capishe[i think that's how you spell it]?" said Amy, suddenly becoming dead serious.

"Duh, I know he's yours, you two look cute together." I said and she squeed.

"Thank you Mia. I know we do, right?" said Amy, clapping her hands together happily.

"Hey, is it alright if I can go check on Shadow real quick-like?" I asked and Cream nodded. She was sweet, nice, calm girl. I liked her, but she was all the opposites from me and Cally.

"Sure Ms. Mia, I'll take you to him, if you'd like?" she said. "But, he'll probably still be asleep."

"Meh, I'll wake him up later. Thanks." I giggled and followed her down to the last door at the end of the hallway. 4 doors from mine. So far, this house seemed to be flippin' huge. Must housed like, 7-8 Mobians. Jeez.

Cream opened the door quietly, and I noticed the room was dimly-lighted.

"Shh..." she shushed and pointed to the bed on the opposite wall of the room. Shadow the Hedgehog(from the very short period that I have known him), looked peaceful , other than the huge bandages on his body, covering the burns I knew. His chest rose and fell slowly, showing how deeply he was asleep.

"Has he woken up at all since we got here? And when'd it happen?" I asked, keeping my eyes on him. What? You never know, he could be faking.

"Last night he did, while we were placing the bandages on. But other than that, not really." she whispered and I nodded. "He also regenerates quickly, give him another few hours, and he'll be good as new."

"Good." I muttered, then slapped myself on the forehead. Good?! NO, that's bad. Bad, Mia, bad. Fudge. Wait, he regenerates????!!!

"Wait, he's immortal," Cream nodded, "_and_ he can regenerate?" Cream nodded again. And I thought my new powers were amazing! "And all I get are some magical charms." I said aloud and she giggled. She motioned me to follow her out, and as I turned, I heard Shadow's voice whisper softly, "_Mia...."_

Blushing, I got out quick. WTF?

When we got downstairs, I saw Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy watching a movie on an effing big screen. Jeez....

"Whatcha watching?" I asked plopping down next to Amy.

"Scary Movie 3." said Knuckles and I shook my head approvingly, watching the black human and the dead human begin to fight. Both me and Sonic began laughing and Knuckles changed the channel, slapping his forehead.

"Oh man, I never get tired of those retarded Earth movies, so funny." I said, and Sonic agreed. Amy took Cream out of the room, wanting to not expose her to 'stupid boy stuff'.

"Excuse me, I'm a _girl_ here!!" I said and Amy laughed. "Meanie!"

"So?"

"...Yeah." We all laughed at that.

I liked it here. These guys were nice, I found real good friends here. But, I thought, what about Cally and Aro? Where were they? Were they ok?

"Hey Mia, what's up? You went all quiet on us." said Knuckles, nudging my shoulder with his foot, and I was about to say something back, but I sneezed. Once.

"Alright, who is talking about me!?" I said, standing up, nose twitching.

"Huh? How can you tell if someone's talking about you with one sneeze?" asked Knuckles, eyebrow raised. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ok, one sneeze: someone's talking 'bout you. Two sneezes: someone's saying something bad about you. Three sneezes: someone who loves you is saying something about you. Four sneezes: means....you have a cold." I said and both guys rolled their eyes. "It's true!" I defended.

"So, what did the person say then?" asked Amy, coming into the room.

"I don't know, I can't read minds." I said, "Duh. All I want to know is, who was the sucker that was talking about me."

"That....would be me." said an annoyingly rude voice.

"Dude, I thought you were sleeping upstairs?" I said, looking at Shadow. He stood on top of the stairs and his bandages were gone!

"Well, not anymore, am I?" he said, and Sonic stood up next to me.

"Well, well, look who finally woke up." he said, and he smirked. "The kidnapper is finally awake." he said smugly, and smirked.

*Shadow's Pov*

I woke up, the events from Dr. Robotnik's lab still fresh in my mind. The last thing I remembered was a purple sphere amd Mia shouting and screaming. I sat up in bed--wait a minute! Where the heck was I? Then, realization hit me, and I heard two voices laughing.

Sonic and Mia..... I tried to get up and winced. I looked down at my body, which was wrapped tightly in bandages. I began trying to peel them off, and damn! They hurt like hell!! The burn was healing, but it looked pretty nasty. They sure did a number on my body, I thought and converted my Chaos energy to healing the burns. Or at least most of them.

I walked over to the door when I was done, and realized I was in Sonic's masion. Great. How do I know this? I've been here, on certain occasions.

I came to the top of the stairs and saw Cream and Amy leaving the room, going threw the door by the bottom of th staircase.

"Excuse me, I'm a _girl_ here!!" said Mia's voice and Amy laughed. "Meanie!"

"So?" said Amy.

".....Yeah." said Mia and and they all began to laugh.

They all quieted down, and I heard Knuckles ask Mia a question. "Hey Mia, what's up? You went all quiet on us."

Mia, she's the one who brought me here! Stupid annoying little.....

I heard a sneeze, just one and I heard someone get on their feet, looking around and I saw her nose twitch. I held in a chuckle.

"Alright, who is talking about me!?" she asked.

"Huh? How can you tell if someone's talking about you with one sneeze?" asked Knuckles, and I heard her snort.

"Ok, one sneeze: someone's talking 'bout you. Two sneezes: someone's saying something bad about you. Three sneezes: someone who loves you is saying something about you. Four sneezes: means....you have a cold." She said and then said, "It's true!" Probably rolling their eyes at her.

"How many times did you sneeze again?"

"Once. Now, I'm just wodering what they were saying..." she said. "He/she is gonna get sucker punched."

I guessed now would be a good time to come out now, I thought and walked down the stairs so the others could see me, but I was still on the stairs.

"That would be me." I said and the white hedgehog jumped 5 feet in the air and spun around to see me.

"Dude, I thought you were sleeping!" she said, and I held in a smirk.

"Well, not anymore." I told her and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Sonic stood up next to Mia.

"So, the Ultimate Lifeform is actually awake, huh?" he said.

"Yes, faker," I said, " the Ultimate Lifeform has awoken."

Then, Amy walked in. God, she annoyed the crap out of me.

"Uhm, yeah, I think Earth is broadcasting more movies to us, anyone wanna watch 'em with us?" she asked and Mia raised her hand. Idiot.

"So, what was the thng you said about Mia, Shadow?" asked Sonic, and I shrugged.

"She's an annoying little...whatever she is." I said and she raised an eyebrow, then blinked. Suddenly, she burst out laughing like a maniac, leaning on Sonic for support.

She actually had a cute laugh-- Dammit Shadow!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Pay back and Dark Soldiers

*Mia's Pov*

I began laughing really, really hard. Tears came to my eyes as I said, "Dude, holy crap man, geez. You suck at name calling. My friend's baby sister can come up with better then that." I finished my laughter and wiped away the tears. "Aw man, Shadow that was a good laugh. Thanks so much." I said, and Sonic and the others gave me a look like I belonged in the mental hospital.

"What?" I asked, and Knuckles shook his head slowly.

"Nothing Mia."

I looked over to Shadow, who stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"Uhm, Sonic? What's wrong with him?" I asked the blue blur and he shrugged.

Shadow shook his head and began walking back up the stairs. His voice rang out, "I'm only staying until my wounds are gone and I repay Mia back."

"For what?" I asked.

"For, uh, saving me life, back at the lab." He said, turning to look me in the eyes.

I blushed and looked away, my eyes looking over to the TV. We all heard footsteps go up the stairs and a door shut. Sonic snorted.

"Ungrateful jerk..." he muttered, before leaving the room.

"Uh, Mia, you hungry?" asked Amy.

"Starving."

"Well come on then." She said and I followed her to the kitchen, and found Tails and Cream sitting at the table. They were looking at a magazine and eating chips and dip.

"Hey Tails, Cream, " I said, as Amy went over to the fridge.

"Hi, Mia! How're you feeling?" asked Tails and I smiled.

"Good, though my arm still feels a bit...eh." I said, patting the bandage on my arm.

"Mia."

I turned back towards Amy and narrowly caught the peach that had been flying at my face. She moioned me to come closer and I did, taking a small bite of the sweet fruit.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Do you...like Sonic?" She asked bluntly, giving me the eye.

"As in friend-like, or like-like?"

"Like-like."

I shook my head. "I only like him as a friend, don't worry. Besides, I barely know the guy. Well, most of you guys, but I still get good vibes, so it's all good." I took another bite.

"Ok, good. Sonic is definetly mine!" She said, a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh...you love Sonic." It was more of a statement then anything.

"Oh, totally! He's so nice, and strong, and sweet. He can do anything when he puts his mind to it!" She said in admiration.

"Well, I think you two would make a cute couple Amy." I said truthfully.

"Mia!" Sonic's voice came from behind me, and I turned to see his horrified and flushed face. His jaw was hanging wide open and I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I even heard Knuckles in the back cracking up from the other room.

"Oh, Sonic! Did you hear that?Mia said we look good as a couple!" squealed Amy and tackled the blue blur to the ground happily.

Sonic's face turned an even redder color and I started to laugh at this, making sure not to lean my arm on anything.

"Thanks Mia, putting those ideas in her head." growled Sonic. I stuck my tongue ou at him and he glared. "Why you-"

I ran past him and Amy, getting away before Sonic broke free and came after me. I ran straight into Knuckles though, who was still laughing.

"Run, man, run!" I screamed/laughed, running out of the room and towards the door. Knuckles gave a yell as he saw Sonic's face and ran out after me.

"Oh jeez!" I yelled, feeling the wind around Knuckles and I as we ran out into the yard. Knuckles gave me a 'WTF' look.

"Don't you feel it? The wind?" I said, suddenly nervous.

Before Knuckles could answer, Sonic tackled him to the ground and began to wrestle him.

Before I knew it, before I even thought the words, "Run.", I was off the ground and into a tree.

"Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud!" I whimpered, a bit afraid as I held onto the tree in a death grip. Then the wind shoved me off the tree.

I screamed as I fell, but I had a soft landing at least.

"You ok?" asked Sonic, as I got off of Knuckles's back and stood up shakily.

"Oh yeah, I'm peachy. Sorry Knux." I said, brushing myself and helping him up.

Once he'd popped his back, Knuckles gave me a confused look. "What...was that? You just flew up into the tree!"

I was about to answer, but _someone _else did.

"Well, the princess's-"

"Shut it, Shadow!" I yelled at the black and red hedgehog.

"Princess?" shouted Knuckles and Sonic, looking at me with wide eyes. I growled at Shadow.

"Jerk-off!" I shouted at him, and the jerk used Chaos Control to go back to the house. Knuckles and Sonic gave me looks as I stalked back to the house and inside the bombarded me with questions, which also got everyone else invovled. I explained everything to my group of new friends, who actually took it all very well. I also explained my necklace. Then, I went to kill Shadow.

Amy lent me her Piko-Piko hammer to use. The girl was on my buddy list for life.

"Yoo-hoo, oh Ultimate Lifeform~, come out, come out, wherever you are~!" I called, checking in his room. "Where was that tard..." I thought outloud, then heard a chuckle behind me.

Jumping, I swung the hammer around and hit someone, hard.

"Ow! What the hell?" said Shadow's voice and I smirked in triumph.

"You deserve it, you idiot!" I said and he rubbed his head. I noticed something then. A few of his bandages were gone, and I gave him a questioning look.

"As the Ultimate Lifeform, I also have the ability to heal myself. And lucky for you, I cannot use Chaos Control while healing, but I can run."

I ran like the dickens!

"Amy! Sonic! HELP!" I screamed, running into the kitchen.

"Mia? What-!"

"No time, Knuckles!" I said, running past the enchidna, and accidently hit him with the hammer. "Sorry Knux!" I almost ran into Amy then and she gave me a look. "Hide me!"

She gave me a confuzzled look, then she heard Shadow growl. "Quick, in here!" She showed me the cabinet under the sink and I squeezed myself in.

"Stay here until I knock on the door three times." she said and shut the door. I waited for a few seconds, and heard Shadow yell out my name again. Oh god, if he found me in this tight little space...oh, was I screwed.

Suddenly, I heard Amy and Cream scream.

"What the-?" I opened the door, falling out onto my knees and looked up. Infront of me, was a Dark Soldier. It grinned malisciously at me.

"Mia..." It drawled and lunged at me. I screamed myself and imagined the purple sphere, fearing the worst. It shrilled loudly and I opened my eyes to see a goopy puddle on the kitchen floor. Amy would kill me, but at least I found a way to get rid of them.

"Amy? Knuckles? Sonic?" I yelled and heard nothing. I went out on a limb. "Shadow?" I ran into the living room, and found no one. I ran upstairs and found Cream and Cheese huddled in their room.

"Cream!" I rushed over and she hugged me, the Chao as well. "What happened?"

"They-they came in through the door..." the frightened rabbit whimpered. "They dragged out Shadow first and everyone ran after them to save him!"

Why would they take Shadow? I wondered, to find me?

I imagened both Cream and Cheese in a purple sphere to protect them, and told them to stay put.

"Be careful, Ms. Mia."

"Don't worry, we'll be back in no time, 'k?" I winked and went downstairs and out the door running out to the woods. Two Soldiers intercepted me and I sighed. The wind circled me and I grinned, calling it to me and forcing it to circle together, creating a small tornado.

"Get rid of them!" I yelled and it grew more and picked them up easily, tossing them around like rag dolls. I kept going, even though I had no idea where I was going. I came to a stop as I felt a tug to the right of me and I followed it.

"SOOOONIC!" screamed Amy's voice and I ran in that direction. I found all five of my friends back to back, surronded by 30-something Dark Soldiers.


End file.
